cataclysm_comicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cataclysm characters starting with the letter "M"
Mace Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Mactaggert Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Mactire Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Madam seduction Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Madam Serena A.k.a. Giselle Serena Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Madness Genome: Human Real Name: Martin Rather Description: red hair, green eyes Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: Ghost Origin: Martin Rather was a low level drug dealer. He wanted to make a name for his self. Not very bright, he decided to try to create his own designer drug to mass produce and get rich off of. Martin mixed a bunch of chemicals together, not knowing a thing about chemistry and even tested the new drug on his self. Instead of feeling a high, the chemicals mixed with his body’s chemistry driving him mad and creating an air borne virus that wanted to infect everyone else. Martin went on a rampage, infecting as many other people as possible driving them all insane. The ghost was the first on the scene to investigate after phasing his self, he went in to take a closer look and realized that the sickness must be air borne. (The ghost does not breath while phased and does not need to as long as he is phased.) while the ghost was not into biology and chemicals, he kept the insane busy while contacting the cdc and kept the insane away from crowded neighborhoods. The cdc came with the hvac suits and had to quickly detain as many people to study for an antidote as possible with out the people exposing them to the virus by ripping holes in their suits. After they found a cure the administered it over the crowd curing everyone except the one they called patient zero or codename madness. They had to subdue him and took him to a secure location to study him, but it would only be a matter of time before some one would slip up, become infected, unlock him and help him spread the madness again. Powers: the carrier of an air bourne virus that looks for other carriers and spurns madness and violence Personality: Insane. Always looking to infect others at any cost. Mag (zethions) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Mage 1 Misfits Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Mage 2 Time pirates Genome: Human Real name: Clint Barbara Description: Long brown hair, Brown eyes Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: Purple marauder Origin: in the future, Mage and A jack were homeless best friends. A government truck drops a small time travel device in the middle of the road and the two steal it. At the time, it was illegal for non-authorized citizens to use time machines and the time police began hunting them down once a camera caught them using the device. Vowing to change their luck and become the most powerful and richest men in all history, they form the time pirates and accidentally take clear shot with them. Over time the time pirates grow as they travel through time and steal powerful and expensive items to use to gain power and renown throughout the time stream. Powers: None. technology Personality: throws caution to the wind. Finds thrill in committing robberies and thefts. Greedy, yet has a no kill code. Mage crystal Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Magnet Genome: Human Real name: Aaron Barney “Barns” Baxter Description: Blond hair, buzz cut, green eyes Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: W.L. G. Origin: Born with his powers and part of the New World Order, A team of supervillains who are led by Sticky Fingers. The team feels that Anomalies are the next stage in evolution and that the norms are beneath them and should be subservient to them. The team formed shortly after an unknown militant norm group attacked utopia and killed thousands of anomalies. Barney went A.W.O.L. , got his wife and daughter and fled to Utopia shortly after the Being known as Messiah proclaimed it to be a safe haven from the Norms. Eventually a militant group of norms attacked the Island. After Barney’s wife and child died in the attack, Barney felt lost and in a state of disbelief. After meeting Sticky Fingers, he decided it was not only time to get revenge on the weak norms, but to help anomaliess get to where he feels they rightfully belong and that is as gods. He is currently also on the run from the army for going A.W.O.L. Powers: magnetic abilities, the ability to fly. Personality: brooding, opinionated, psychotic, disciplined. Malcolm Belcher Genome: human Real name: Malcolm Belcher Description: Black hair, black eyes Race: Black Arch nemisis: Origin: Born with his powers. Malcom, and the others helped to keep the earth safe secretly as the secret members of the w.l.g. until the outlander called on them for help. He and Marissa have a thing for each other but are not dating yet. Powers: the ability to phase through object and to emit E.M.P.s to shut down electrical items. May also change his density making him nearly indestructible and unmovable or light enough to float away. Personality: cool nerdy type. Cool under pressure and a partier. Malise Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Mammon Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Manannan Maclir – god of the sea guardian of the afterlife Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: ' Marbles Villian of Da hood' Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Maria Espinosa-De Santos. Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Marian engflaire leader of thieves den in aten scholfieldia Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Marian monk of orgasma Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Marlinda Howlsinger: Wife of Darlone: ghost Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Martin Middleton: red Raven 1’s (rex middleton’s Father.) Martin Middleton (75) Genome: Human Age: Description: stylish grey/white hair, blue eyes. Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: Red Raven Origin: After the death of Elise, Martin started checking in more and more on Rex. Noticing that Rex was spending most of his days at work in his lab, While Mason was getting lost in Drugs, women and Booze, Martin began to assert himself into the situation to attempt to fix the problem. Martin Found himself playing Referree between his son and his Grandson, all while checking up on his poor wife. Martin, Who founded the middleton weapon s developmental center, left the company to Rex, Who before Elise died added the Natural research part to the name. Martin and Rex Got along very well before Elise died. Afterwards, Martin spends his time making sure that rex hasn’t gone over the deep end and that his grandson can be pulled back from it. Powers: None Personality: Very caring and generous. He sticks his neck out for his family and loved ones and sometimes even strangers. He was once a very stern man, who turned into a kind and loving man over the years who just wants to keep his family together. Family:Elaine Middleton: wife, Rex Middleton: son Mason Brent Middleton: Grandson Martin’e Danberry Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Master Chen Sato Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: master chi Villian of Da hood Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: ' ' Master Su Ying Chow Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Material girl Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Matthew barthalomew Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Maul Comic: Red Raven Real name: Victor Checkevony Age:29 Genome: human Description: blond hair, grey eyes Height 5'6 normally (7'7 as maul) Weight 110 normally (680lbs as maul) Alignment: villain Russian mob boss. Origin: Victor was born into the Checkoveny family mob. Being that he was so small and frail, he was a disappointment to his father, the head of the mob family, Mikael Checkoveny. Victor was an errand boy for the mobsters, doing meaningless menial jobs, but he wanted to prove himself worthy of the family name and make his papa proud. Mikael, tired of hearing his son beg gave in. Feeling like this was a suicide run and that he would be rid of his son forever, Mikael sent Victor to steal plutonium from a nearby power plant. Victor successfully snuck in, unnoticed, figured out the passwords and codes to bypass security and stole a nap sack full of plutonium. Just as he was leaving, he was spotted by the security guards who gave chase. While running over a scaffold, Victor tripped and fell over the railing into a vat of chemicals. The plutonium fell out of the nap sack into the chemicals as well, triggering an alarm for a meltdown. The security fled the scene as the workers worked to regain order. Meanwhile Victor emerged from the toxic sludge a behemoth of a man. He returned to take revenge on his father and using his new powers of super strength, nuclear power and near invulnerability he killed his father and took over the family business, but soon realized that his power was fading. With the last bit of his strength waning, Victor broke back into the plant, stole more chemicals and plutonium to make more toxic sludge. He then made a metal back pack and created tubes to funnel more of the sludge into his body to give him as much power as needed to handle any situation, not knowing that he was giving himself terminal cancer in the process. Family: Mikael Checkoveny: Father (deceased.) other family unknown Maverick Hunter Genome: Human Real Name: Maverick Hunter Age: 32 Description: Big Black man, bald, black eyes Race: Black Arch nemesis: Red Raven, Queen Origin: A Drug dealer who worked for his father Calvin hunter. His father was old school and lived by a code that Maverick thought was stupid. Tired of his father’s rules, Maverick took the younger gangstas in his father’s crew and started his own. He decided to raise the stakes and start his own organized crime organization dealing in everything from drugs, to human trafficking which in turn ended up stepping on the toes of The “Queen of the Black market.” Now Maverick finds himself caught up in a three way gang war between himself, Queen and his father Calvin over territory, But as the three war of the territory soon others will try to muscle their way in as well. Powers: exceptional strength. Personality: Cocky, extravagant, cold and callous to enemies, but treats wife and children with lots of love and care. Family: Calvin Hunter: father (60) Mary bell Hunter : Mother (58) Yawndell Hunter: Wife (30) Cedric hunter: son (8) Tyrone Hunter: Son (9) Aniese Hunter: daughter (10) Maximillian the destroyer Genome: cosmic being Real Name: ? Description: (As a cosmic being.) Large golden humanoid with hair.) in human form, Blonde hair, blue eyes. Race: Caucasian in human form Arch nemesis: The american Origin: Maxamillion is the son of destruction and terror and the brother to the cosmic being known as chaos. Maxamillion found earth and sent the herald to warn earth to evacuate or the planet would be destroyed in honor the cosmic being known as destruction. Instead the heroes of earth banded together and defeated the herald. After the herald had been gone for a while, maximillion made a move on earth. All the super powered super heroes met Maxamillion in space and battled him, narrowly defeating him. He would crumble away as dust and float away into space. Several years later, a mysterious neo nazi started showing up causing problems. Never actually being caught he would slip into the shadows. The only thing that was known was that the man’s name was Maxamillion. Much later he would use the ruse of being a human neo nazi to find an artifact that would help him regain his powers and attack the world again as the cosmic being maxamillion. Powers: Cosmic powers, can manipulate molecules in his own body, bestow cosmic powers to other beings, superior strength, nearly invulnerable, supreme intellect,space time manipulation, etc Personality: serious Maxamillion in human form Genome: Human Real Name: ?Maxamillion Maximoff Description:Blonde hair, blue eyes Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: The american Origin: shortly after being defeated Maxamillion infiltrated the neo nazi party. Reconfiguring his body in the perfect image propaganded by hitler, he used his penchant for causing turmoil and confusion to easily rise to a leadership role within the party and cause a lot of problems on a global scale as he searched for the restorer’s stone. Once he found the restorer’s stone he was granted his cosmic powers again, but was defeated once again by the heroes who had prepared for his return as the cosmic being. This time he was blasted away from earth by the combined might of the more powered outlander, The American, Uberman, and Messiah! Powers: Super strength, speed, bullet proof skin, Personality: tactician, smart, calculating, manipulative Maximum power (the nocturnals) Genome: Human Real name: Sam “longhorn” Langston Description: Blonde, brown eyes Race: caucasian Arch nemesis: Nocturnals Origin: Maximum power was a part of the Nocturnals at first. He was the biggest, the strongest and the most intimidating member of the team. After an encounter with the new world order, Sam felt that he agreed more with their train of thought than with the Nocturnals. He betrayed his team to join the New world order for a short time before the Nocturnals had to kill him in order to save the world. Powers: Super strength. Absorbs energy which made him stronger. Carried two energy sticks to fight with that conducted energy into his body making him even stronger. Personality: abrasive, intimidating, bullying. Maya the fox girl Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Maya, goddess of Life Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: ' ' Maylor Zom Comic: Captain Cosmos Alignment: Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: General of the Zraxian Army. Loves zen. Emporer mien wants him to marry her, but she does not return his affections. He becomes Captain Cosmos’ rival for her affections. Powers: Abilities: Family: Mayor Emmanual Dempsey Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Me Genome: Human Real Name: Casey Mandrake Description: Tall, muscular, brown hair, brown eyes Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: wlg Origin: Not the sharpest knife in the drawer, Casey is the third of a set of triplets. Unable to make up his own mind due to mental illness, he usually takes orders from his two older brothers Powers: super strength, bullet proof skin. Personality: mind of a child Mech Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Medusa Genome: Gorgon Real Name: Medusa Description: Top half like a woman with mostly snake scales, bottom half is of a snake. She has Ten arms, five on each side of her torso. Race: gorgon Arch nemesis: Olympia Origin: Medusa, the queen of the gorgons has laid dormant for thousands of years after her defeat by Perseus. Finally found and revived by her gorgon sisterhood she wants revenge on Mt. Olympus and found out that there is a human representation of the gods known as Olympia. Now she leads the gorgons in her pursuit of revenge no matter who gets hurt. Powers: can turn enemies to stone. Super agility, incredible speed, incredible strength, poisonous fangs, and claws. Her arms are retractable as are the snakes on her head which after retracting becomes a hood like that of a king cobra’s. The hood forms acid which travels down her throat into her mouth and she can spray a stream of acid up to 150 ft. Personality: vengeful, dark and brooding Mega byte Genome: Human Real name: Gary Bing Description: Black hair, Brown eyes Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: The nocturnals Origin: Gary was a computer tech that thought that he was smarter than he really was. While working on a computer system at the nocturnals’ base, he thought that it was a good idea to link his consciousness to the computer to better analyses the computer but it was against the nocturnals’ wishes. While Gary was plugged into the computer system, the nocturnals were under attack by the new world order who destroyed an electrical box during the fight. The back lash of electrical energy surged through his body while his mind melded with the computer. Thinking that this was a trick done deliberately by the nocturnals, Gary vowed revenge, but realizing that he could access the internet with just a thought, his thoughts turned to more than just simple revenge and it wasn’t long before he began plotting world dominanation. Powers: the ability to access any and all files on the internet. May solidify body at any moment. Travel through electric means with super speed. Can control all electronic devices. Personality: cocky. Megan randy Genome: human Real Name: Megan Randy Description: Long straight black hair, brown hair Race: Hispanic Arch nemesis: The outlander Origin: Megan and the Outlander had a strained relationship. Things got worse when the outlander was over taken by dark force. The Outlander even went after her, trying to kill her. She had to use her wits quick and she put together a mech suit created by super spy to fight back against the outlander. She survived and did studying in mechanics. She made upgrades to the mech suit and began hunting the outlander down, convinced that he was too powerful to go unchecked, even after the Dark force was expelled from his body. Powers: None. Controls the Mech. (Mech’s powers) super strength, missiles, lasors, rocket powered jet pack, gps systems, a-1(siri like artificial intelligence) bullet proof, explosive proof, runs on solar power, flame throwers, light sword.wifi, onboard video record and play back. Personality: Dutiful, brooding, determined Meldova mistress of the night Genome: Human Ghost Real Name: Meldova Amodian Description: Long Flowing Black hair, beautiful pale skin Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: The sorceress Origin: Meldova was a Gypsy witch in the early 1900’s. She was obsessed with immortality and was working on a spell that would give her just that. She was near completion of the spell when a boy in the village caught her practicing witch craft and told the village elders. The elders came with torches and pitch forks, eager and willing to get rid of the witch. With no time to finish the spell, she cast it on herself, but instead of gaining never ending life, the spell half way killed her. Now she roams the world in a ghostly form. Unable to truly touch, taste or even feel, meldova travels the world looking for the last ingredients to the original spell as well as looking for a way to become physically whole again. Because her energy is weakest during the day she comes out at night Powers: flight, temporarily becomes solid, can travel anywhere in the spirit realm, heaven, hell as well as purgatory, but is accepted by neither as she is not dead or alive. May drain energy from the spirits of the dead to use as what she calls necron power. Necron power allows her to fire necrotic energy waves, which suck the life out of her victims temporarily. It gives her the ability to fly. She may temporarily possess a victim’s body. May draw strength from moon light and turn the energy into sonic waves and used them like a sonic scream. Coldstun. Her touch is as cold as the grave and may temporarily stun her enemies. Hyptnotic stare. Personality: studious and diligent about returning to the world of the living. Not above killing and stealing to get what she wants. Mainly operates at night time. Melia Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Melina love, the slayer Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Melinda Howze Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Melissa Grundy Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Melody Conklin Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: menace Villian of Da hood Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: ' Mercedes Villian of Da hood' Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Mercury Genome: human Gender: male Real name: Vernon Pompey Brown hair. Green eyes Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: snail Origin: after witnessing a mob hit, Vernon was running for his life when a pair of golden boots landed in front of him. Curious, he grabbed the boots and continued running. He ducked into an alley way that was freshly paved and his shoes had melded to the hot pavement. The mobsters passed by and he slipped out of his old shoes, sat on a dumpster and changed into his new mysteriously golden boots. He hopped down and quickly realized the power that he now had. He would then chase down and easily defeat the mob that was after him and then contact the police. From that point on, he called himself mercury because he believed the boots were the messenger God’s boots. His heroics were quickly noticed and he was offered a spot on the W.l.g. but has since formed his own team called the speed stars. He is an on again off again member. He would end up getting killed by the snail later on, but Hermes, His African American successor would then find the shoes, go back in time and rescue him. Powers: super speed. Vibrate and create heat. Can run so fast that he can actually run on air. May time travel. Runs up the side of buildings, on top of water, may create a wind tunnel and multiple versions of himself may exist at the same point in time. Personality: quirky, very energetic, weird, but in a fun loving way. Elise Pompey (mother.) Cedric “the jack hammer” Pompey. (father.) note: he gets his nickname from family and friends because he uses a jack hammer for work a lot. Albert Pompey( nephew.) Note: Albert stays with him and is the only family member who knows his secret. Clinton Pompey(brother. Deceased.) Mercy Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Meriva starbright Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Meryll Alissa McNeil Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Messiah Genome: human Gender:Male Real name: ? Description: Long Blonde hair, Gray eyes, Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: … Origin: Alpha claims to be nearly as old as the earth. He claims to actually be one of the first men on earth and that throughout the years he evolved. Although alpha is several billion years old, he looks no older than thirty five and was so powerful people actually worshipped him as a god. After other alphas began popping up again, (alpha claims that this isn’t the first time.) He used his powers to raise an island out of the middle of the pacific and called the island, Utopia. From there he had hoped to herd the alphas away from the norms for their own safety. Starting with ginseng, he preached of peace and a sanctuary away from the norms and their evil ways. Thousands of alphas fled to the massive island and attempted to start a new life there, but the island fell under attack and a great number of alphas were killed. Alpha’s psyche became shattered at the carnage and he gathered a group who were calling themselves the new world order and lead them against the norms. They became known as terrorist and the w.l.g. stood up to them left and right until Glue and alpha had a disagreement. Alpha then left the team and continued his plans of norm genocide. Finally there would be a huge confrontation between the outlander and himself with the two using their powers to their fullest extent. Shockwaves were felt all over the world and in the end; the outlander barely came out on top. Alpha had finally surrendered and was overcome with grief at losing his war, but the w.l.g. sought to rehabilitate Alpha instead of imprison him. Alpha struggled with being a hero like the others, but nightmares of the deaths at utopia plagued him in his sleep. After going up against a hate group who shot and killed a kid who was an alpha right in front of his eyes, alpha snapped and left the team again. Since then, he has been living in space away from the w.l.g and away from earth, plotting and planning his next move… Powers: God-like strength, Flight mac speed 2, Kinetic energy, pyrokenetic, invulnerability, lasor beams from eyes, x-rays vision, energy blasts, portals, multiplication, telekenisis, telepathy, force fields, space breathing, mind reader, immortality, create illusions, resistance to extreme heat and cold conditions. Personality: vengeful, slightly psychopathic, narcissistic, brooding, full of rage. Family: ? although he considers Ginseng to be like a father to him. Metatron the angel formally known as the human enoch Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Micah degreul monk of orgasma Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Michael The archangel, Michael. Comic: the heavenly host. Genome: angel Real name: Michael Daysun Alignment: anti-hero Origin: Michael Is the third mightiest angel. He fights as the head of heaven's army out ranked by God, Jesus, the outlander, and sol Jin-el respectively. Micheal fought in the war of the fallen, leading his army against Lucifer and his rebellion. In the final battle, Michael lost his right eye, just as he and his forces cast Lucifer and his forces from heaven. Micheal usually covers that side of his face with his black hair. Before the final conflict, God created a special set of weapons for Michael. He created the gauntlets and grieves of heavenly might which are made out of a special kind of metal that God created just for him. This metal causes sonic vibrations whenever they strike something or are struck. The harder the blow, the louder the sound and more powerful the vibration. Also, Michael has the ability to cast forth concussive, force blasts. He was once able to control this ability, but over the many years of war with Lucifer, Michael gained scars all over his body. The energy would exude from these scars and the concussive holy force would come out with the force of a nuclear blast. In order to control his power once again, God created those objects also to absorb and redirect the energy. Soon after the war, Micheal took the all seeing eye and left heaven. Not wanting to challenge God, he simply left and created his own dimension called Purgatory to lord over, although he was not powerful enough to create his perfect world. Jealous and angry over the fact that his universe is just white mist, Micheal plots to take over the earth. Not inherently evil, Michael will side with either good or bad as long as there is something to benefit him in either creating purgatory in his own image or taking over the world. Powers: (the all seeing eye.) a crystal that micheal uses to see unfinished business in mortals when they die. It also traps souls who have unfinished business and releases them into purgatory. Flight, super speed, wind, minimal creation ability. Minimal destruction ability. See The gauntlet and grieves of heavenly might! Personality: aristocratic, charismatic, enigmatic, calm cool, collected and always has a plan Michael Peirce. Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Michelleanthalanga whitesun (michelle.) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Mickeal sluvick Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Mid knight Priest Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Midia Gadoo Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Midnight son Genome: Vampire Real Name: Sebastian Louis Description: Long curly blonde hair, grey eyes Race: Caucasian (French) Arch nemesis: the werewolf of Miami Florida Origin: Sebastian was bitten back in the early 18th century while trying to save his family from attacking intruders. He was the only member of his family to survive after the human intruders killed his family. A vampire was out hunting and had pity on Sebastian when he saw what had transpired. The vampire took Sebastian under his wing and taught him all he knew and now in the 21st century, Sebastian is one of the vampires on the council of the league of blood, the governing body of modern day vampires. Sebastian faces new problems and that’s to keep the ravenous werewolf population down. The more were wolves under the boot of the vampires, the less people will be senselessly killed and the more people that can be kidnapped and harvested for blood. The werewolf of Miami Florida targets both the vampires and his fellow werewolves to stop the gang wars and to keep the people safe, but the blood wars have garnered the attention of Paladin which can turn things into a three way war. Powers: Super speed, teleportation, levitation, hypnotic gaze, retractable claws. Personality: aristocratic, charming, diplomatic, prone to dark urges Mike Scholfield Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Micheal "Mikey" Lamere Created by. Raph Felix Comic: LockJaw D.M.P.A. First Appearance: LockJaw D.M.P.A issue #1 Genome:human/ Vargr Base of operations: Chicago... Alignment: Good Gender: Male Age: Real name: Micheal Lamere Description: Long thick black hair and Mutton Chops with blue eyes. Black and more hairy with sharp fangs and claws as a Vargr (Werewolf) Height: Weight: Race: Caucasian Arch nemsis: ''' '''ORIGINS: After his family was murdered by Vampires, Michael joined the D.M.P.A. In 2011, he infiltrated the Tribune Tower in Chicago illinois to rescue hostage that had been taken captive by a terrorist group of Vampires known as "The sons of Apophis." Along the way he met another Vargr named Nita Achterberg and together they took at the terrorist group... Powers: Heightened senses, Incredible speed and strength. may transform at will, sharp Claws and fangs. may go half human half vargr or fully transform. healing factor. personality: easy going, cocky, joking, gets himself into impossible situations, but survives Abilities: agent Family: (Father) (MOTHER) Brother: Vincent Keme Lamere, Deceased unborn sister. friends: Lt. Commissioner Tonti. Nita Achterberg Mind bender Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Mind scape Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Mind warp Gender: Female Real name : Amy webber Description: long black hair, brown eyes. Race: Black Arch nemesis: … Origin:Born with her powers. Amy was one of the founding members of the w.lg. using her mind orienting abilities to distract the aliens, the w.l.g. was easily able to defeat their enemies when in close proximity. She has been a long standing member of the team and now works in the back ground. Powers: able to rearrange the thought processes of others. Confusion and vertigo. Nausea… etc. any disorienting effect of the brain. Personality: supporting. Loving. Silly. Minutos Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS:Minor God of Time created by Father time to absorb his flesh that Father time used to Create other beings and objects Powers: Abilities: Family: Mirage Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Mirror Genome: Human Real Name: Gerald Archer Description: Blonde grey eyes Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: Wlg – human lasor Origin: Gerald’s girlfriend Allie had her soul drained from her body by Beelzebub in front of Gerald. Gerald fought Beelzebub, but to no avail, however Beelzebub had a deal for Gerald. If Gerald could collect 1000 souls for him, he would return Allie’s soul back to her soulless body. Beelzebub granted Gerald his powers and sent him on his mission Powers: can become a reflective surface. Sucks souls out of the living and traps them inside of his glass like body. Can copy not only his self, but can create images of his enemies complete with their powers and abilities. Can use mirrors as portals. If shattered, he can reform himself. Also if shattered, his shards can be controlled like independent sharp glass shards to attack his enemies Personality: serious, silent, deadly, persistent on regaining the soul of his lost lover. Mischief Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Miss Fixit Adrienne Oberg Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: – a teenager with the ability to fix anything that she touches. One of a trio of Teens that discover their abilities together. She is disappointed because she doesn’t feel that she has any awesome powers. As a matter of fact she feels as if out of the three, she has the less significant of them all. She is a tomboyish girl with a big heart that loves comics and video games. She connects with the school bully, Curtis Jericho and causes him to make a change for the better. When her friend, Terrence decides to become a superhero and creates a lame looking costume, she touches it and it mends and becomes a more awesome version of itself. She becomes Mr. Awesome's sidekick helping him out in the back ground and mends his torn costume. In season one she plays a more supportive role, but in season two she finds out that not only can she fix Inanimate objects, but she can heal people as well. She gets horribly injured in season one and isn’t expected to live. In season two a doctor removes the bullet and saves her life and she heals much quicker than expected. She becomes a very intricate part of the alpha revolution in the future after reforming the same villain that kills her best friend Terrence and after other heroic feats. Super powers: '''the ability to fix anything she touches and to heal. The ability to augment the shape, material and color of objects or people at a molecular level and also the ability to destroy as well. '''Miss invisible Genome: human Real name: Sofia Alejandra Gomez Description: Dark Brown hair, greenish brown eyes. Race: Hispanic Arch nemisis: W.L.G. Origin: Born with her powers: part of the new world order,A team of supervillians who are led by Sticky Fingers. The team feels that anomalies are the next stage in evolution and that the norms are beneath them and should be subservient to them. The team formed shortly after an unknown militant norm group attacked utopia and killed thousands of anomalies. Sofia ran away from home when her parents perceived her to be an abomination to God. (catholic) She and her Boyfriend, Able left home together when they heard about utopia. They got to the island and made many new friends but after the attack from the norm’s All of Sofia’s friends including Able, were killed. She was found by Sticky Fingers, scavenging in the remains of utopia, looking for food and supplies just to get by and joined his terrorist group out of anger. Powers: The ability to absorb light to make her invisible. She can make others invisible as well as inanimate objects and even absorb light in the room, making everything dark. She can also fly. Personality: she’s a sweet heart, but she’s scared and angry from the tragedy of Utopia and easily manipulated. Miss universe (the goddess) Genome: Cosmic being Real Name: ? Description: see through. White with planets, black holes etc Race: Cosmic being Arch nemesis: Origin: Miss Universe is The embodiment of the universe itself. When the universe is being excessively destroyed, she uses the asteroids, meteors, moons, rocks, etc, to defend against her destroyers. She also uses the materials in space to create new planets moons and stars for the gods, celestials, and other cosmic beings to create life on. Powers: uses whatever is nearby in the universe to fight back against the universes destroyers, even other cosmic beings. Personality: does not care about anything unless the universe is threatened. Other than that, she is dormant and quiet Miss Universe 1 Gina McClendon Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Miss Universe 2 Tabitha Shuff Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: ' Misses identity Villian of Da hood' Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Mist Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Mistress pain Genome: human Real Name: Isabella DiSanta Age: 27 Description: Long black pony tail, grey eyes Race: Italian Arch nemesis: Titan, Red Raven Origin: Born with her power, but discovers it after the heavy strand event. She is only one of the Queen’s heavies, hired to protect the queen. She is a dominatrix who interrogates people for queen and is even a body guard. Other than that not much is known about this woman other than she is the mother to a darling little genius known as Angel Disanta and is doing crime to pay for her daughter’s high tuition rates from her school. Powers: controls people’s pain levels with pin point precision. The more pain that she is in, the bigger and stronger she gets. Personality: Get’s off on pain, giving and receiving. Family: angel DiSanta: Daughter (8) Mock’Lear Mug’z’er Comic: The protectors of the universe Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Older brother to Zyphorge the mogwar Powers: Abilities: Family: Modeus Scathe Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Monesha Cochran Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Mongoose Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Monica braddock Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Montigue Santiago Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Moon buster merlin lucas nguyen Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Moon strike a.k. a lunar strike Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Mordikainen Bouvie’ Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Morganth “the magnificent” Alyore Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Morgue Genome: Human Real name: Morgan “Morgue” Manson Age: 13 Description: Down syndrome, Long blond hair, Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: Red Raven Origin: Morgan killed a bug as a child. No one batted an eye. She killed a spider, no one cared. She began killing more and more. Mice, rats, snakes, cats, dogs. Her mother and father became concerned and started sending her to a therapist, but it wasn’t until they found her dead friend that she kept in her closet dressed up as a doll that they sent her away to better days mental institution. She became angry, not understanding why her parents sent her away and not understanding why people got upset whenever she killed something. She became so angry that she killed her roommate, a few orderlies and actually escaped. She made her way back home where she snuck into the manor and killed all the servants and even her own mother and father. Bodycount found her gleefully stabbing her father and she attempted to kill the man she nicknamed motorcycle head. Body Count countered her attack and knocked her unconscious, He would learn the truth about the girl over the news and take her in as his protégé and side kick. Motorcycle head began calling her Morgue for short and it stuck as her code name. now she does what she likes and is getting paid for it and she couldn’t be any happier. She even thinks motorcycle head is cool, even without his helmet on. She thinks he’s a better daddy than that other doo doo head. So much so that she started collecting motorcycles, and motorcycle head gave her a pink motorcycle helmet and armored motor cycle suit of her own. Powers: None. She simply is psychotic, very athletic, and is great with numbers and mathematical equations. If it wasn’t for her down syndrome, she would be considered on a genius level. She loves to kill and loves math just as well. Further training from Body count made her a great hand to hand combatant, she is naturally gifted in flexibility and is acrobatic, she is adept with knives and guns. She is learning to use swords. Personality: Happy, Gung ho, always ready and willing to kill, cheerful, inquisitive at times. Loves her some motorcyclehead! Loves the sight of others’ blood. Family: Vincent Manson: Father (deceased) Ruby Manson: Mother (deceased) Armand Jensen: Body count A.K.A. motorcycle Head, Father figure and mentor. (46) Mother load (the syndicate) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Mother nature Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Mr. Allen Ark Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Mr. Amazing Terrance Brady Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Mr. Big Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: ' Mr. black Villian of Da hood' Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Mr. Cosmos Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Mr. Frost genome: human real name: Albert Frost Age 42 description: short brown hair, glasses. Race: Caucasian. Arch nemesis: red Raven origin: while driving down a Busy Hwy., Albert Frost was doused in radioactive nitroglycerin. The radioactive nitroglycerin was on its way to red Raven’s company to be tested as a biological weapon. Due to a freak accident, the truck transporting the radioactive nitroglycerin flipped over dousing Albert’s car in the solution. Albert later died and the chemical compound bonded with his cells. He was later re-animated and quickly found out about this cold power. Seeking comfort from those he loved, Albert went home to his wife and children only to accidentally freeze them all to death. Blaming Red Raven’s company, Albert decided to get revenge by killing the CEO, not knowing that he was the Red Raven himself. Powers: body radiates cold at -50 below zero. Body may shatter into ice fragments and teleport. Body radiates cold which can quickly freeze up to 3 feet circumference. Can freeze ice particles in air and shoot them out as a Frost beam. Can freeze whatever he touches. Can freeze ice particles to create weapons and shields. Personality: nerdy, cold and calculating, tactician. Was scientist for a rival company. Family: Zelma Frost: wife (deceased) Albert Frost Jr. (Deceased) Mr. Herbert Johnston Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Mr. invincible Gender: Male Real name: Percy Michael Webber Description: black fade, golden eyes Race: black Arch nemesis: … ORIGINS: Born with powers. Percy is William and Sarah’s oldest son. He’s always had a strained relationship with his father who he blamed for the breaking up of his family. He also hated the fact that his famous father would rather be off saving the world or making billions in his science institute than to spend time with him and his siblings. Percy realized one day that all throughout his child hood that he never once got injured. He began testing the limits of this and found out that he could not get hurt. He began following oddly in his father’s footsteps and even learned by accident that he could fly. Sarah found out about Percy moon lighting as a super hero and told him to stop before he got hurt. He continued against her wishes, which led to he and his mother butting heads. One faithful morning, his father came wanting to spend more time with him and the twins. The two didn’t get along much at all in the beginning, but William was called out to space by Jack “flash” Webber, to help take care of a delicate situation. William took Percy with him to meet his uncle and to help out in the crisis. Percy met his uncle whom he thought was the coolest person in the universe and decided to stay on Pluto when William prepared to go back to earth. Percy and Jack were working on a resource generating machine when a freak accident gave Percy even more powers. The two answered a call in out of space when The Mogwar was attacking several cargo ships in the delta quadrant. They met with several other alien species that were tired of the Mogwar and formed a team of heroes called the protectors of the universe and have been traveling throughout space righting the wrongs of the Mogwar, the Cyloon and several other abnormalities, alien species and Cosmic beings. Powers: Flight, Near invulnerability, super strength, the ability to breath in outer space, Heat ray vision and energy blasts. Abilities: Family: see outlander Mr. Leech Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Mr. leek – grandson to ken. Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Mr. Long Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Mr. malicious Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Mr. mysterious Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Mulan Cho Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Multiplication Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Multiplicity Mikael Thompson Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: ' ' Myranda goldova Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Myself Genome: human Real Name: Masey Mandrake Description: medium height, muscular, but slender, brown hair and eyes. Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: W.L.G Origin: Masey has an average mental capacity. After being tired of dealing with boss after boss and minimum wages, he began to follow his brother Gasey. Powers: super speed, flight and concussive force blasts Personality: depressed, but willing to commit crimes to make a better life. Mystic creed Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: